Problem: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $9x-9$
Answer: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $9x$ are $1$ $3$ $9$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-9$ are $1$ $3$ , and $9$ The greatest common factor of $9x$ and $-9$ is $9$ We can factor out the $9$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $9$ we get $\dfrac{9x}{9} = x$ and $\dfrac{-9}{9} = -1$ So the factored expression is $9(x - 1)$.